The Forbidden Magic
by Gloomy
Summary: When Sora got sucked into a noew world, she is truggle to get back but what will she do?
1. The history begins

This is a Sorato/Yamara fic!! Coz I think they rulz!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own digimon  
  
Yamato: Yay!!! It's a Sorato!!  
  
Me: Yes yes yes, it is a sorato  
  
Sora: Does that means there will be me and Yamato in it?  
  
Me&Yamato: YUP!!! XD  
  
Sora: Okay  
  
Me: Alright enough with the chit chat now. On with the fic!!!  
  
The forbidden magic  
  
Chapter 1 ~ The history begins....  
  
"And that's the exam scores for everyone in this science group. Now I will read out the........" said the teacher on  
  
the front. Sora sats there looking bored. 'Why? Why does this happen to me? This is so boring...man how can   
  
everyone stand this' Sora thought to herself, looking around the room and stoped when she came across a brown,  
  
soft yet bushy hair. 'Tai, always bored' Sora laughed quietly to herself remember the every time after each lesson   
  
he would always come over to her and start to tell her how boring it is. She stared out the window, it was snowing.   
  
Sora loves snows, it fitted her personality so well, so pure and innocent, and can be also easily damage. 'Imaging   
  
how it would be nice if there is someone who's waiting for me, in the future' Sora signed. "Ahem!!" a sound came   
  
and brings Sora back to reality, it was her science teacher, and he doesn't look happy. "Sorry...?" said Sora   
  
nervously hoping that her science teacher won't be mad at her. "Daydreaming again....Takenouchi?" said   
  
Mr. Mamakiwi  
  
"No! Of corse not sir!" answered Sora  
  
"Then why won't you answer the question I keep on asking you?" asked Mr. Mamakiwi  
  
"Because....err.....coz I don't know the answer"  
  
"And you expect me to believe you?"  
  
"Yes....?"  
  
"You know you are in a deep trouble!"  
  
"Please sir! I can't have dentension today...it's thanksgiving today...please sir....be nice just this once? Please?"   
  
said Sora pleading  
  
"No, sorry but you will have to stay here today after school at ten past four"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me perfectly. Ms Takenouchi, now get out your homework dairy and wirte down: Dentension with Mr.   
  
Mamakiwi tonight at ten past four. Science room 2...got it?"  
  
"Yessir" said Sora unwillingly  
  
Mr. Mamakiwi walked off and as he just reach the board, the bell rang. "Well class that's it for today. Class   
  
dismissed" With that last sentence, everyone ran out of the room.  
  
Tai went up to Sora, smiling at her, "I see, being naughty again haven't we Miss Takenouchi? Huh?" said Tai   
  
mimiking Mr. Mamakiwi's voice. "Oh shut up Tai" replied Sora jokingly. "So what are you planning for today?" asked  
  
Tai. "Nothing in particular.....gotta go, I will see you after the Holiday then" said Sora "Yeah!!!" shouted Tai seeing  
  
Sora running down the corridor. 'Such an impatient girl, oh well might just well try to hook up with some of those  
  
whores then' Tai thought to himself and chuckled.  
  
'That girl.......Sora is perfect......yes she will be excellent'  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS PERSON????? WHAT DOES HE/SHE WANT TO DO WITH SORA???? PLEASE WAIT FOR THE  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!! JA NE!!!!!! CIAO!!!!!!!!  
  
~Gloomy signs off~ 


	2. Where am I?

THIS IS A SORATO/YAMARA FIC!!!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THEN DON'T READ!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimonm if I do imaging what would happen.......  
  
Gloomy: Thanks for all the reviews! I will take your advise and improve myself!!!  
  
Yamato: Yeah dude!!  
  
Sora & Gloomy: *sweatdropped* dude....?  
  
Yamato: Yeah dude!!! DUDE!!!!!  
  
Gloomy: Yamato are you a......hippy?  
  
Yamato: NOOOOOOOOOOOO........or am I?  
  
Sora: No you are not  
  
Yamato: Okay then...I am not a hippy!  
  
Gloomy: Why are we talking about hippy?  
  
Yamato & Sora: I have no idea  
  
Gloomy: Sorry about that........on with da fic now!  
  
The forbidden Magic  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Where am I?  
  
Sora walked home alone on the street, after her detention with Mr Mamakiwi, it was raining and there is no one   
  
around. Sora looked at the deserted street and sighed. 'This is great, just great......the day I forgot to bring my   
  
umbrella the day it rains.....damn!!!' Sora mentally cursed herself. After few minutes, Sora finally reached her house,   
  
takes out her key she went in. "Sora!! My dear you are back!" cried Sora's mum Mrs Takenouchi, "I was ever so   
  
worried about you. Oh my look at you.... you are all wet, now why don¡¦t you go up stair and get changed into   
  
something warm and cozy." Sora immediately went up to her room, after changing, Sora noticed something strange  
  
it wasn't a shadow; at least it doesn¡¦t looks like a shadow. Sora started to panic. "Wh....who's there?" Sora   
  
demanded, the shadow stopped moving. It seems like the time has stopped and everything is like in a picture,  
  
it was silent. Sora slowly and cautiously approached the shadow, then all of a sudden a dark hand shot out and   
  
grabbed Sora. Sora screamed but no sound came out of her mouth, after like forever Sora finally gave in and let  
  
darkness takes over her.  
  
Sora wakes up in a mountain covered with snow, everything is so bright, and shines like the sun. "Ouch!! That   
  
hurts, who turns the air-conditioner on?" Sora complained while rubbing her eyes, she looks around. Shocked.   
  
She's no longer in her house, she is alone, "Where......where am I?" She quickly gets up and starts to find a   
  
shelter. After a while, Sora's hope of finding a shelter keeps on decreasing, as minutes passed by, she finally gave   
  
up all her hope, sitting down on the cold and soft snow, she began to feel sleepy, "Hmmmm..so tired," Sora yawned   
  
and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
A group villagers are chasing a boy with golden hair and bright blue eyes, the boy turn around and gave them a   
  
mischief smile, he then gave a light jump and disappears. "Wha.... where is that boy? Where did he go?" the   
  
villagers began to search the whole town again. The boy stayed on the roof looking down at the villager who tries  
  
to catch him. ¡§Bunch of idiots.... think they can catch me.....oh well let's see them try then," the boy said then gave   
  
a small chuckle. Taking out his gun, he aims it at the storage of hays. "Good-bye the village of Binokiju." the fire   
  
was then shoot out. The boy walked out of the village, turns around and see the whole village disappeared in the   
  
hand of flame. The screams of woman, shouting of man, crying sound of the babies, whoever hears the sound of  
  
this usually will start to cry and try to save the people from there, but not him, not the boy, not Yamato Ishida, the  
  
famous killer, the killer whose head costs more than the riches you can ever imagine, him, the top murderer of all   
  
murderers. The Taker of Death.  
  
Yamato walked aimlessly, looking for something to eat, thinking about the village he just burnt down. "Those   
  
people.... such idiots, all I ever want is food!! Is that threatening? 'Oh hello can I have a bag of breads, please?¡¦,   
  
'Of course you......AHHHHH IT'S HIM THE TAKERER OF DEATH!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE EVERYONE!!!! AHHH!!' please,  
  
all I want is the bag of breads..... is that so difficult?" Yamato snapped to himself. Then he saw a body lying   
  
beneath the tree. "What the?" He ran up to the body, and turns it over. Then he was stunned, he had never ever   
  
seen such a pretty girl in his whole life (like he actually have the time to), she had short auburn hair that runs down   
  
to her shoulder, she also had a soft material for her top (sweater) and a trouser that feels very uncomfortable (jea  
  
n). Yamato began to check her pulse, still beating. "Phew...she's still alive. Might just well take her with me." With  
  
that as his final decision, he carries the girl on his back and continue with his travel to another village.  
  
Sora, sleeping soundly and peacefully, unaware of her being carried by a total stranger, waking up because of all  
  
the shaking. "Mum.... 5 more minutes please...its Saturday tomorrow...." Sora murmured, "Mum! Stop shaking me!"  
  
snapped Sora this time. She woke up and looked around. 'Why am I moving on my own?...WHAT?!? WHO IS HIM?!'   
  
Sora begins to struggle trying to get off the boy's back.  
  
"Will you quit struggling?!" snapped the boy.   
  
"Why don't you put me down......where are you taking me..... LET ME GO!!!" shouted Sora.   
  
"HOW ABOUT NO!!!" shouted the boy back, after all the shouting, both of them are thirsty and the boy decide to   
  
Take a break.  
  
"You know what," said the boy  
  
"What?" asked Sora back.  
  
"You are pretty fiery for a girl your age."  
  
"So?"  
  
"What's your name?" Yamato asks  
  
"What's YOUR name?" Sora asks back, and gave the boy a glare.  
  
"No! I ask you first.¡¨ said the boy anger rising.  
  
"Na-Uh! You ever heard of ladies first?" snapped Sora back.  
  
"You are NO lady, why should I let you?"  
  
"'Coz I say so!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
"What is it now?" replied Sora  
  
"We can't argue all day.¡¨ stated the boy  
  
"I know THAT! But you started it!" Sora answered  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"STOP!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"WE ARE DOING THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!!"  
  
"Why do you always start this kind of pointless argument?" asked Sora evilly.  
  
"ME?!?" said the boy shocked.  
  
"YEAH!!! YOU!!!" answered Sora back.  
  
"FINE YOU WIN!!! I will tell you my name first." said the boy in defeat.  
  
"See! If you weren't so stubborn then this all wouldn't have happened." says Sora.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Blame it all on me..." answered the boy  
  
"Of course! You can't blame me because I am always right!" said Sora happily.  
  
"Whatever!" snapped the boy.  
  
"So WHAT is your name?" asked Sora more polite this time.  
  
"Yamato." said the boy, "Yamato Ishida"  
  
"That's a nice name. My name is Sora Takenouchi. Call me Sora, pleasure to meet you." said Sora  
  
They both looked at each other, and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's da end of Chapter 2. Plz review!!!!  
  
Yamato & Sora: WE DON'T ARGUE LIKE THAT!!!  
  
Gloomy: Well you are in my fic. *starts to laugh manicly*  
  
Yamato: Imagine what would happen to me if the DIGIMON serious was owned by Gloomy...  
  
Sora: Yeah......scary.  
  
Gloomy: Are you two talking about me behind my back again? Huh??? ARE YOU!!!!!  
  
Sora & Yamato: NO!!! *Looking suspicious*  
  
Gloomy: hmmmm.......  
  
Sora & Yamato: Anyway.........please review! (*whispers* for our life......please please please review)  
  
Gloomy: Yes please do...I got some nice review from people. Ja ne!!  
  
~Gloomy signs off~ 


	3. Important Notice Number 1

NOTICE NUMBER 1 !!!!!  
  
I won't be updating for a while (a long time actually) because I am moving home. But helps with ideas are always welcome!!  
  
Gloomy 


End file.
